


NSFW Drabbles

by excuseme_howdareyou



Series: Batfam Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And landed squarely in Rated X, Bondage, Bottom Tim Drake, Consent is Sexy, Dehumanization, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dirty Talk, Dragon Tim Drake, Gags, High fived Rated E on the way, M/M, Metahumans, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Rape Roleplay, Robin suits, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Super Strength Jason, This shot past Rated M, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Trying on the boyfriend's clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseme_howdareyou/pseuds/excuseme_howdareyou
Summary: A collection of NSFW drabbles and AU's featuring out favorite batboys.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Batfam Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 287





	1. How to Please Your Drake

**Author's Note:**

> (Let's be honest, this stopped being for #batfamweek about three chapters in...)
> 
> Ch.1: JayTim. Jason Todd, super strength vigilante extraordinaire, loves to indulge his draconic boyfriend, Tim, and all his kinks. Which is great, because they line up perfectly with his own.
> 
> Ch. 2: JayDick. Jason and Dick have a little fun with their costumes. Dick always wondered how he'd make it as a supervillain. Turns out, he's only got one thing on his mind when he goes dark.
> 
> Ch. 3: JayTim. As promised, as soon as Tim turned 18, he proceeds to climb Jason like a tree. Jason is 100% okay with this.
> 
> Ch. 4: JayTimDick. Dick and Jason found their old Robin suits. When they wrangle Tim into wearing one, they just can't help themselves.

Day 1: Overprotectiveness | Meeting the Justice League | **Meta-Human AU**

* * *

The problem with having super strength is that not everybody has invulnerability. Punching bad guys and monsters and watching them go flying the distance of a football field is fun and all, but super strength really has no place in the bedroom. 

So what do you do when you have super strength and don't trust yourself to be careful enough in the middle of sex?

You find someone as hardy as you.

"You're so goddamn pretty like this," the words slip out of his mouth in a croon, a direct contrast to the wicked sharp grin on his face. 

Tim's flushed a pretty pink from the base of his horns down to his neck. It's a delicious sight, seeing the usually somber drake spread out on Jason's bedspread, skin and scales out on display and panting deep wet breaths that sound absolutely _debauched_. Jason has two fingers deep inside him, hot and wet and tight, and Tim's making this gut-wrenching whimper every time he crooks his fingers _just so._

His fingers curl once more and Tim's mouth drops open in a high pitched whine. 

"So fucking pretty," Jason croons and dips down to lick a stripe across the younger's chest. Hmm, he wonders if he can get the blush to go even further south? "It's like you were made for me, baby drake," he speaks against warm skin," Taking my fingers so good, you just can't wait for my cock, can you?" 

Tim arches on the bed, trying to thrust back on said fingers, but see... Jason likes to _tease_. He pulls back, just enough so that the tips of fingers are all that's left inside Tim, right on the edge of the rim. Not moving, not thrusting, not curling, just... still. Tim clenches around the too small intrusion, trying to coax his fingers back in.

"Nah ah ah, you need to be patient if you want to be fucked," Jason chides him. His face is a smug, sensual grin, even though he wants nothing more than to throw those long, gorgeous legs over his shoulders and just drive home. 

The whimper that comes from Tim's throat makes his cock _ache_. But he stills, the small aborted movements of his hips coming to a halting stop. Jason rewards him by sneaking in a third finger and spreading them right where they're at, right at the rim, opening him up. It's a stretch, one that a normal human might be uncomfortable with, but Tim just wails with desire. 

Jason pulls back from his chest to observe his handiwork, first distracted by that lovely flush on Tim's face, then his _ass_. 

Jason never quite knew if it was a Tim thing or a drake thing, but Tim's always liked to be full. To be spread open and stuffed, and nothing was too much for him. Right now, he's got three of Jason's thick fingers in him, and he's taking them like a _champ_. He slips the third one out, just to hear that disappointed whine from his lover. 

"Please, Jason," Tim pants with his want," Please."

Toying at the rim, carefully -always carefully- spreading him apart over and over again but never pressing in, Jason glances up at his face. "Tell me what you want, Tim," he orders. His other hand comes down to still his hips, for once not having to worry about leaving bruises as his palms catch on the small patch of scales located there. 

Tim's hands claw at the arm holding him down, but as strong as he is, he's still no match for the much larger Red Hood. "Tell me, Tim," Jason leans back down and his teeth close around a pert nipple and ah, there's that deep pink color he was looking for. "Do you want to come?" he asks between licks and nibbles," Do you want me to finger you until you go dizzy with it? Feeling my fingers deep inside you? You love them, don't you?" For emphasis, he presses two in deep, grinding once against his prostate, then drawing back. 

The moan that comes out Tim's mouth is equal parts frustrated and pleasured. Under his iron grip, Jason can feel his hips twitching, trying to push back towards him. Though he really shouldn't reward him -after all, he really isn't staying still like a good boy- he can't stop himself from sliding a third finger in. And when he pushes them in deep and hears the babble of," Thank you, thank you, ohmygod, please _please_ fuck me," stream from Tim's mouth it's almost more than he can bear. 

"God, you're so gorgeous when you're desperate for it," Jason groans. His cock is _throbbing_. But not yet. Not yet. 

He sets a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Tim's tight hole and drinking in the sounds pouring out of his mouth. "Gonna make you _really_ desperate for it, baby drake," he promises," Gonna make you scream for me, make you _beg_ for my cock."

"Ah," a gasp escapes Tim when Jason jabs at his prostate and he finds he really likes that reaction. That choked off gasp as Tim throws his head back, horns almost piercing the mattress, eyes clenched shut but mouth open wide. It's pretty. And hot. And Jason really wants to hear that particular sound again. 

"Are you close, baby?" Jason's voice is dripping with desire, his throat parched and his voice rough from it," Do you want to come on my cock, or my fingers?" He punctuates this with another jab, then a deep grind, watching as Tim _writhes_. He's close, Jason can tell. He just needs that extra little push. 

Tim's hands leave his wrists, but before a single finger can wrap around his dick, they're both caught in Jasons' and pinned to the bed. 

"Ple-please, Jay!" Tim gasps," Stop teasing me!" 

"Beg me for it," he says darkly and presses down on him with his full body to make him stop moving. His face hovers above Tim's, just shy of his lips. Those sweet, kissable, _fuckable_ lips. (But... another time) 

_"Please, Jason_ ," Tim pants. 

"Oh I think you can do better than that." Lips find and kiss a section of his neck. (Just lips, just tongue, never teeth. Tim likes his neck to be played with, to be marked, but Jason doesn't trust himself not to accidentally bite down too hard) "I want you to _beg_ ," he demands," I want to take you apart and break you down, make you _scream_ with how much you want my cock in your ass, with how much you want to come. And then... I want to fuck you til you pass out."

The only sound Tim can make is a pained whimper.

("Color?" Jason pauses long enough to pull back and look into his face. Green eyes meet blue. 

"Green," Tim rasps out," Green green green, so much fucking green."

It's just what Jason wants to hear, but... "Even if I want to keep teasing you?" he asks, just to be sure," Can you hold on just a little bit longer, baby?"

There's a moment as Tim thinks it over, his desire for relief at war with how absolutely _hot_ this is. Then," Green."

Jason grins; oh he's going to have _so much fun_. "Want more dirty talk?"

_"Fuck. Yes._ ")

Moving his wrists so he can hold them in one hand (God, for a drake, Timmy's got some pretty small wrists) Jason reaches down and strokes along Tim's dick. It's a featherlight touch, but enough to send him back into a frenzy of pants and gasps. 

"Pretty," Jason grins, leans back again so he can _watch_ ," Makes me want to keep you like this forever." A few more strokes, then he moves back down to his entrance. The tip of his middle finger just rubs with the barest of pressure, the ring of muscle clenching in attempt to draw it in. 

Were Tim a cat, he would've made a mewling sound. But for a drake, the sound he _did_ make came pretty damn close. 

"Can you imagine it?" Jason speaks, eyes flickering back and forth between his hand and Tim's wanton face," If I kept you like this all the time? I'd have to tie you up, need both my hands of course, but oh baby, I'd make you _feel so good._ Put a ring on your cock so you can't come, so you can stay on that edge. Then fill you up, nice and tight. My fingers, my cock, one of our toys. You'd always be full, always stretched."

He spears Tim on three of his fingers, sliding in nice and smooth. Baby Drake's moans fill the room. 

"God, you're perfect," Jason groans and thrusts his fingers," The way you look right now, I wish you could see how fucking gorgeous you are. Then you'd understand why I'd want to keep you right here, right on the edge, _forever_."

Tim groans pitifully and thrusts back against Jason's fingers. His eyes have slid closed, and he's panting heavily, his cock twitching on his stomach. 

Jason may love to tease, but _Tim_ loves the way he talks. 

"How much cum do you think I could fit in you?" he wonders out loud, and watches in fascination as Tim's writhes under his hands," I'd fuck you deep and hard, fill you with my seed, then plug you up with one of your toys. The big one." Tim groans at the thought of his biggest plug stretching him wide. "Keep it all inside you until I'm ready to fuck you again, then fill you up again and again and _again_." With each 'again', he presses his fingers deeper and deeper until Tim is absolutely wailing. 

"Jay!" he screams and his body would've arched off the bed had Jason not been holding him down," Oh fuck, please! Please, Jay! Please please please please, _fuck me_!"

But Jason does none of those things. Instead, he pulls his fingers out and squeezes the base of Tim's cock, preventing him from coming. 

" _Jaaaay_!"

Not quite the scream he wants to hear. 

Quicker than Tim can process -and boy is he processing _a lot_ right now- Jason flips him over onto his stomach, then lifts his hips up so he can't get any friction against his dick. The whole time, Tim is spewing curses at him, even as Jason reaches around and gathers up his wrists to hold behind his back. He struggles against the grip, mad with fury and desire and Jason grins when he sees the barest hint of smoke at the corners of Tim's mouth. 

Tim wouldn't be a dragon if he didn't get a _little_ feisty in bed. 

But Jason's not _done_ yet, so he's got to make sure he can tame this dragon. "Stay," he orders, before letting go so he can lean over the edge of the bed real quick. Oh thank god, Tim's jeans are close, and in a flash Jason rips out the leather belt. When he returns to Tim, he finds that his hands have indeed moved -he _knew_ Tim wasn't gonna sit still!- but at least he's just gripping the bed instead of himself. His ass is up high, humping the air, desperate for any kind of stimulation. 

Jason gathers up his hands again, yanks them behind his back and secures them with the belt, with Tim's hands grabbing each elbow. The belt wraps three times around his forearms before he buckle's it into place. It's a comfortable hold, one that doesn't put much strain on his shoulders but gives him no leverage whatsoever. 

Satisfied with his work, Jason pushes him face down into the bed and hauls up his hips a little higher. 

Tim is pleading now. "Fuck me," he cries," Please, please _fuck me._ I want your cock. I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fuck me deep and hard until I can't feel my goddamn _legs_!"

So. Fucking. Hot. 

So Jason thrusts his three fingers inside him instead. 

_"JASON!"_

The grin on Jason's face is borderline feral as he sets a punishing pace, one hand holding him in place while the other hammers at Tim's sweet ass. "I told you to stay still," he says," Baby Drakes who don't listen don't get to come when they want to."

Tim falls into a mess of whines and whimpers, beyond words as he is fucked but not in the way that he wants. Every punch of Jason's fingers is accompanied by a gasp, every grind against his prostate coaxing out a high pitched whine. Then to top it all off, just when he's about to come, Jason squeezes the base of his cock and stops it, and Tim _screams_ with the frustration, but barely any sound comes out. 

_There's_ the scream he was looking for. 

Pulling his fingers free -Tim whimpers at the loss- Jason take a moment to lube up his cock, then he yanks Tim backwards by the hips and just plows straight in. 

Again, Tim screams silently, nothing left but choked little gasps and whimpers. The slide in was smooth and slick; Tim was plenty stretched and his little hole sucks Jason in like a damn vacuum.

"Fuuuuck," Jason groans, and pulls out once only to ram back in to the hilt," Tim, you feel so good." 

Tim can do little more than moan. 

"Almost there, almost there, baby," Jason gasps -oh god, he was so _warm_!- and drives in and out," Just hold on a little bit longer and then you can come." 

The pace is brutal, he's been holding himself back for so long, but Tim seems to be thriving on it. He's pushing back as best he can into each thrust. "Fuck, you're perfect," Jason repeats, feeling that familiar tightening down low," Just... perfect."

Tim makes a strangled gasping sound when all of a sudden Jason hauls him up so his back is pressed against his chest. At this angle with his arms behind his back, he has no leverage to move on his own and so is at the mercy of Jason's strength. With a growl, Jason lifts him up then rams him down onto his dick, and _oh!_ The angle is perfect for Jason to hit his prostate directly on. 

"Ja-jay!" Tim gasps and throws his head back onto Jason's shoulder and just lets himself be fucked. He's so close! So close so close, don't stop, please don't stop. He may be babbling this outloud, but he's so far past words he's not even sure he _is_ speaking coherently. _'Please don't stop, please don't stop.'_

There are lips at his temple, kissing at the base of his horns, but pleasure is zinging up and down Tim's entire spine, tightening and tightening until-

- _release_. He feels all pressure flood from his body, something hot splashes his chest- his throat, and it's _euphoric_ , and then...

_Out_.

Jason felt the moment his body go tight, watched Tim's mouth open up in a scream with no sound but with smoke instead, watched as he painted his chest and neck with streams of white. Then his entire body went limp, so overcome with pleasure, that it drove Jason off the edge and he painted the inside of Tim with his own seed. 

After catching his breath, he gently lowered his lover onto the bed and unbuckled the belt from around his arms. Admiring the pretty picture Tim made, covered in cum and sweat, Jason took a moment to lean down and kiss him on the forehead right between his horns. 

"Told you I'd fuck you til you passed out."


	2. Red Hood Takes on Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, a villain didn't want to kill him. No, to his great surprise, this one wanted 'to play'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rape roleplay. Please keep in mind that both parties are fully consenting and safeguards are in place.

#batfamweek2020

Day 2: Hurt/Comfort | Underappreciated Family Members | **Dark Batfam AU**

* * *

This... This was not ideal, he'll admit. 

Jason thought he was a pro at dealing with super villains by now. He thought he'd seen it all, coming from Gotham as he was. The bad guys there were a special level of crazy and there hardly went a day where someone wasn't trying to kill the Red Hood. 

Until he ran into Renegade. And for the first time, a villain didn't want to kill him. No, to his great surprise, this one wanted 'to play'.

Dick 'Renegade' Grayson called himself a lover not a fighter but he's taken on more merc contracts that even Deathstroke. He was beautiful in an almost too sharp way and many of his victims fell for his charming smile. The blue on his suit was almost as dark as the black, blending in unless light shone on it in just the right angle. And he really liked tasers and electrified batons 

Which should've been Jason's first hint that this villain played different. No lethal weapons, but there were still holsters at his thighs that looked like pistols. He'd underestimated this Dick, thought he'd just want to kill him, thought he could handle one Dick Grayson. 

Didn't think of the tranq gun.

"My, but they grow them big in Gotham, don't they?" Dick's voice was a low croon as gloved fingers trailed up Jason's inner thigh. Jason struggled harder at the bindings, trying to kick out at him. But Dick knew better than to leave his legs free. 

This mercenary got _creative_ in his knotwork too, damn him. Jason's never really had his wrists tied to his knees before, but he had to admit it definitely hobbled him and allowed Dick to push him face down on what appeared to be a bed. The position forced him to press his cheek into the sheets and his ass up in the air like some goddamn present. 

His cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment. 

"You've been tracking me for a while," Dick hummed and ignored the way Jason tried to kick him with a foot (With Dick sitting _right_ there between his legs, he couldn't move them much). His hand traveled back down Jason's other thigh, stopping to check the ropes and make sure they were still tight. 

"Usually it's villains trying to hunt me down," Dick continued, both hands grabbing the backs of Jason's thighs and squeezing approvingly," It's always bounty-this or vengeance-that. Always wanting to kill me and mount my head on a wall. Which okay, I get. I do have the habit of making lots of enemies."

"But _you_..." those hands squeezed a little higher and Jason felt more blood rush to his cheeks," ... a goody two shoes. A bona fide _hero_."

"Not a-" Jason's retort was briefly cut off when Dick's fingers suddenly curled in his hair and yanked," Not a hero. Just a cape from Gotham."

Dick chuckled darkly and Jason so wished he was able to turn his head and see what expression might've been on his face. This whole trapped thing was starting to really annoy him. "A Gotham Bat?" Dick asked, his hand still playing with Jason's hair and rythmically massaging the back of his neck. Weren't it for the ropes, Jason might've thought it was almost a sweet gesture. "Now what have I done to warrant one of the Batfam to come after little 'ol me?"

Jason squirmed under him, bucking his whole body in attempt to throw him off. If he could only just get some space, then he could roll over and _do_ something. Dick just held on tighter to the back of his neck. "Going after criminals like you is kinda what we do," Jason growled.

If anything, his actions only seemed to spur Dick on more. "A criminal?" the older man leaned forward, covering the entirely of Jason's back and slotting his legs and hips right up against Jason's ass. Jason became ramrod straight; there was no mistaking that bulge pressing against his rear right now. "What laws have I broken that _you_ haven't?" Dick breathed in his ear. 

"Oh I don't know. The sexual assault right now kinda ranks up there." _'Damnit Jay, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut?'_

There was a very obvious and slow grind against his ass where Jason tried to keep his shocked gasp from coming out. "This isn't assault," Dick argued and sat back, giving Jason some much needed space. A moment later he betrayed his words by the set of hands pushing Jason's shirt up (or down in his tilted position). 

"This is exploration."

Jason yelped -he couldn't help it!- and snapped at him," 'Exploration'?! Exploration of _what_? How much you can piss me off before I-"

While he'd been distracted by Dick's hand trailing down his spine, Jason hadn't been paying attention to his other. The only warning he got was movement by his head and when he turned to look, he found a rubber ball shoved in between his teeth. He didn't have to see it to know what was being buckled into place, the straps pressing against his cheeks.

A ball gag. 

A motherfucking ball gag. 

"There, that's better," Dick spoke in a satisfied tone, his hands pulling away from Jason once the gag was in place. "I love a good argument every now and then, but you're very distracting and I'm on a bit of a time limit here."

Jason curled all his fingers but the middle ones and hoped Dick could understand his two grunts as his very heartfelt,' Fuck you.'

BZZT!

Chills raced down Jason's spine when a loud buzzing sound echoed in the room. Then a moment later, a small device was pressed into his hand. 

("You know the rule, Jay," Dick spoke clearly, his voice not as soft and sweet as it had been a moment earlier," One buzz for slow down. Two buzzes for stop."

Jason took a deep breath, gnawed on the ball gag a little bit, then decidedly curled his fist around the device. No buzzing sound came forth.)

When Dick's hands returned, he was surprised to feel them without gloves this time. Warm, bare skin skimmed up his back and down his ribs, stopping to grab two large handfuls of the meat around his hipbones. Strong arms pulled him back and Dick started a slow, hard grind against his ass. 

"Never been this close to a Bat before," Dick started talking conversationally as if he wasn't rubbing his clothed cock against his helpless victim's ass. "People say you're all vampires or something, you know? Say you're not human. But from my point of view, you appear to be all 100% human, don't you?"

Jason tried bucking him off, or so he told himself. He wasn't bucking back against him. He _wasn't!_

"Shall we see if all of you is human?" Dick said coolly, and then Jason found deft fingers unbuttoning his pants. His struggles renewed with vigor and Jason pleaded behind the ball gag, his protests coming out as grunts and groans. It was all in vain however, for as soon as his fly was undone, a hand dived in and grasped his half-hard cock in a deathly tight grip. 

He froze. 

"Now are you going to behave, or do I have to do something we'll both regret?" Dick asked. 

Jason gave him one long growl, but remained still. "Good boy," Dick gave his cock one last squeeze just to hear him gasp before resuming his work. A minute later, Jason's pants and briefs were pulled over and down his rear, pooling at his knees and restricting his movements even more. 

He tried to stop the moan that came forth when one of Dick's hands immediately dove between his legs to stroke him to full hardness. He really did try. But even with the gag, there was no hiding the sound that gurgled up from his throat. "Now _that's_ a sound a man could get used to," Dick chuckled.

"I wonder what other sounds I can get you to make."

He played with Jason's cock a little bit more, enjoying the sounds and squirming coming from the man underneath him. He was so reactive, hips twitching with every stroke and trying _so hard_ to stop his hips from swaying back and forth. It was a sight Dick could never tire of. Too bad he didn't have a camera handy. 

Oh well, maybe next time. Because there was no way he was letting this little Bat go. Jason Todd made a mistake by making himself very interesting to the Renegade. Now that Dick's laid his hands on him, he had so many _ideas_ and things he wanted to do. He wanted to spank that lily white ass until it shone bright pink and hot to the touch. He wanted to play with that dick until he came again and again. He wanted to unbuckle that ball gag and shove his cock into that warm mouth instead, pushing forward until the Red Hood had no choice but to swallow. He wanted to run his tongue all over that toned body and find the spots that made him keen. 

Dick grabbed the globes of the ass in front of him and spread them until he could see the pink little pucker in between; he nearly groaned at the sight. He wanted to see his cock disappear into that tight hole over and over and over again. 

Below him, Jason squirmed and whined pitifully, unable to do a thing as Dick 'explored' him. At this point, he was starting to suspect Dick had forgotten the game. But as always, he had to prove him wrong. 

"Do you spread this pretty for all super villains?" Dick crooned and rubbed one thumb over his hole," Or am I just special?" The trussed up man grunted something that was presumably insulting, but with the gag it just came out muffled and _sexy_. "No, just me?" Dick grinned. 

Another -probably insulting- grunt. 

"I'll have to admit, my curiosity isn't quite sated yet," he continued rubbing against that furl of muscle and enjoying the way it twitched," You _appear_ to be a normal human, but you know..." He grinned wickedly. "What about _inside_?"

Pulling away from Jason's hole, he stuck one finger in his mouth and sucked briefly, wetting it as quickly as possible. Then without warning, he shoved it into Jason's ass. 

"Mmmmff!" the younger man keened loudly and tried to pull away but Dick's hand kept him still. He pressed as deep as he could -he wanted Jason to _feel_ it- and started poking and prodding, looking for-

"Mmf! Fmmfk!" 

Ah, there it was. Starting up a punishing pace, Dick rubbed viciously against his prostrate. Jason keened behind the gag, words and pleas muted by the rubber until all Dick heard was delicious sounds of desperation. He struggled furiously, absolutely _writhing_ until Dick had to wrap his free arm around his hips and hold him tight. The rest of Jason's body he let squirm but he held his hips perfectly still while he continued his assault.

"Aaaaaahhn!" Jason groaned, loud and desperate," Fmmfk!" There were tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Now you see," Dick spoke calmly, in complete contrast to his actions," a real human...would be able to come from this alone."

(Technically, Jason could. Dick knew from experience. But without any stimulation to his cock, it took a rather long time and _plenty_ of play before Jason could come just from having something in his ass.

Dick knew that. He just wanted to have some fun.)

Tears continued to stain Jason's cheeks, overstimulated but unable to come. He squirmed in Dick's grip, either to get away or to get some friction against his cock. But Dick wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

"Aren't you going to come?" he asked darkly," Aren't you going to stain my sheets and prove to me that you're as human as you say you are? There's a running bet you know, in the villains world, on whether you Bats are human or not."

(God, he really hoped there wasn't actually.)

Jason cried pitifully behind the gag, his head shaking frantically. But no buzzing sound came. 

Dick played a little bit longer, just to sate his dark fantasy of seeing how much he could push Jason and to see the way his face twist up in that mix between pain and pleasure. So when he finally stopped and pulled his finger free, his spit had dried and Jason's hole was left red and throbbing. 

The sudden release left Jason slumping in the hold, all the fight gone from his body. He was ready. 

Dick made a show of setting Jason back down but keeping him upright so he still had access to that ass. His other hand fumbled for the lube in his belt pouch. "Huh, well what do you know? You didn't come," he teased nonchalantly as he clicked it open," I guess I don't have to feel guilty for what I'm about to do."

He let go of Jason just long enough to shove his pants down and free his own aching cock. Then he upended the bottle of lube straight over Jason's red hole; he whined and twitched at the sudden cold, but did not struggle. 

Dick's fingers were firm, yes, but not cruel, working quickly to prep him as quick as possible but not enough to hurt him. Jason continued to make those delicious noises, muffled grunts and groans; his face rubbing against the sheets but unable to dislodge the gag. 

And when Dick finally rose up onto his knees, guided his cock inside, he knew he wasn't going to last long. 

"Fuck yes," he groaned as he sank in all the way into Jason's ass -hot and tight- and thrust a few times to get a rhythm going. "There is no way..." he picked up the pace," ... I'm letting you go after this. You're _mine_ now, Hood." 

Jason moaned deeply.

"What a fucking perfect _toy_ ," he rammed in as hard as he could, held onto his hips to prevent him from sliding forward, enjoyed the startled squeak from the gagged man," Mine to do with what I please, whenever I please. I've got so many ideas, so many things I want to do to you."

He was getting close, Dick knew, and so was Jason. He renewed his efforts, pulling Jason back onto his cock as hard as he could. His fingers were probaby leaving bruises imprinted on his skin and Dick found he quite liked that idea. Leave his marks in Jason's pale skin, his fingerprints embedded right onto his flesh, until the whole world knew who he belonged to. 

The image of Jason wearing a necklace of hickeys is what threw him over the edge. Dick thrust one last time into Jason and held there, emptying his seed as deep as he could reach, grinding against his ass to dig it in further. When his vision cleared of white and he could focus again, he found Jason squirming, begging for release. 

Careful to keep his softening cock inside Jason's ass, Dick leaned forward to wrap one hand around his leaking member. From this angle, he couldn't see, but he knew it would be red and angry with a leaking tip just begging to be licked. But that would have to be next time. 

He started a fast pace, urging Jason to come. "With you trussed up like this," he murmured in his ear, voice as dark and smooth as bourbon," I can do whatever I want with you. And right now..." His hand did that little twist at the tip that he knew Jason went wild for," ... I want you to _come_."

And he did.

With a scream, Jason came, painting the sheets with long streams of white. His ass clenched down -hard- onto Dick's cock, causing him to moan as well and for his cock to give a half-hearted twitch. 

"Good boy," he panted and pulled out. He took a moment to admire the sight before him: Jason panting with exertion, cock still leaking, and pucker looking red and well fucked. A bead of white escaped and started dripping down, so he caught it on his thumb and pressed it back in. The moan he got in response spoke of undecided interest or displeasure. 

But... they were done, for now. With deft hands, Dick undid the knots holding Jason's wrists to his knees and helped him straighten out his legs. He massaged the cramps away from the back of his legs, urging blood to flow normally. Then he reached up and opened the clasp holding the gag in place. 

"Fuck," was the first thing Jason panted out," Fuuuuuck." 

Dick felt his sentiments exactly. 

"Too much?" he asked, but Jason was already shaking his head.

"Intense," Jason said, which yeah Dick could see by the way he was still laying facedown and rubbing his face with his free hand,"...but good. I'm all fucked out. Well and truly fucked out."

Dick grinned. "Oh I don't know about that... Give it an hour or so."

Jason groaned at the implication and lifted his head to stare incredulousy at his boyfriend. "Seriously?" he blinked. 

Dick leaned forward to kiss him, deep and dirty and devouring. "I've got _ideas_ now, Jay," he smiled," and I'm curious to see what the Red Hood will let Renegade do to him."

A slow grin was spreading across Jason's face. "Promises promises."


	3. Barista Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop AU part 2. Tim is finally 18, and as promised, he climbs Jason like a tree.

#batfamweek2020 NSFW

Day 3: Injuries | Bonding During a Mission | **No Cape/Civilian AU**

* * *

If asked, Tim would say it was the longest four months of his life. And no, it wasn't just because final exams were a bitch and a half. It wasn't just 'senioritis' and the desperate wish to be _done_ with high school. It wasn't even the repeated question of 'Are you going to college?' that he heard every other day.

No, it was because Tim had the most stubborn, teasing, and frustratingly chivalrous boyfriend ever. 

And he had _Opinions_ about relations with minors.

Tim's pretty sure the first time Jason kissed him was just to get a rile out of Damian, but Tim worked extra hard to get every kiss after that, sometimes even pulling Jason's stupid face down to his level by yanking him down by his collar. That had been a good day, with no witnesses left in the coffee shop -read: Demon Brat and overbearing older brother Dick- and what started out as a mashing of mouths turned into a nice, long sensual kiss. The way Jason pressed him back into the table before he came to his senses fueled Tim's late night masturbatory sessions for the next two months. 

But it's been a long four months (six if one counted back all the way to when Tim first laid eyes on the hot barista) and Tim's patience. Is. Done.

"Well I think that went well," Jason grinned as he put the car in park," Out of birthday parties, a real 7. A score of 8 could be argued. The cake flying through the air really made the whole- whoa!"

Tim unbuckled his seat belt and crawled over the middle console in record time. The steering wheel pressed into his back, but the satisfaction of dropping into Jason's lap more than made up for it. Jason's thighs were thick (Tim may or may or not have fantasized about riding those thighs until completion) and there wasn't much room for Tim left in the car seat. Still didn't stop him from gripping Jason by the face and kissing him senseless. 

For as much as it took him by surprise, Jason was quick to return it. Tim's entire body trembled when a hand wove itself into the hair at his nape and held him still while Jason devoured him. _'Fucking **finally** ,_' Tim groaned. Had he any doubts before that Jason wanted him, they were put to rest by the way Jason's tongue curled around his own, the way his breath panted against his mouth, the way his hand clenched around his waist. 

"Ja..." Tim panted,"...son."

The car was not exactly conducive to his wants and needs though. The limited space became quite apparent when he tried to rock his hips forward, desperate to _feel_ Jason against him, and his knees knocked against the backrest. The shift in movement seemed to also knock Jason to his senses and he broke away from Tim's lips with a groan. 

"Tim," his voice was wrecked," Tim, we _can't._ You're-"

"Eighteen as of yesterday," he reminded him," Or did you forget already what the birthday party today was for?"

The very same birthday party that Dick thought would be a good idea to throw, to gather all their friends and family. The very same birthday party where Damian the Demon Brat stuck to Tim's side like a badly behaved chihuahua and literally bit Jason on the arm when he tried to curl his arm around his boyfriend's waist. (Dick claimed it was how Damian showed affection) The very same birthday party where Dick tried to be all suave for his on-again-off-again girlfriend Barbara, leaned his weight on one hand on a table only to find it dangerously unstable and long story short, the table flipped and Tim's birthday cake went flying.

The dogs had a blast with it though.

But the point of the matter was _Tim was eighteen now._ And that meant he could finally -finally!- hold true to his word and right now Tim wanted nothing more than to be fucked by the man whose lap he was sitting on right now. But he was being stupid stubborn about it. Tim leaned back, felt the steering wheel against his spine, and peered down at his hot and sexy boyfriend. There was such a thing as bedroom eyes, and Tim knew how to utilize them, gazing at Jason through half-lidded eyes and let a small smile quirk half of his mouth. 

"I remember warning you that I really wanted to climb you like a tree," he hummed, bringing to mind a conversation four months ago.

Jason's mouth split into a wide, sensual smile of his own. "Damn, babe," he said and dropped his hands so they could grip Tim's hips and squeeze appreciatively," At least let me take you on a date or two first."

"By my count, we've had about four months worth of coffee dates already," Tim reminded him.

"Totally doesn't count," Jason argued, even as one hand slipped under his shirt and rubbed warm and solid against Tim's skin," I'm pretty sure I need to take you out and buy you dinner first or something."

The moan that escaped Tim's lips was completely voluntary as Jason's fingers skittered along the bottom half of his ribs. "You bought me lemon cake, that counts," was his counter argument," Now if you don't take me _upstairs_ right now, I _will_ crawl back into that backseat and jerk one out whether you're helping or not."

The groan that escaped _Jason's_ mouth was entirely involuntary. "Fuck," he drew out the vowel sound," You will be the death of me..."

* * *

"You..." Jason gasped," You really _are_ trying to kill me..."

His hand grasped the bedspread, the other buried in Tim's hair as he was apparently trying to suck Jason's soul out from his dick. Tim hummed -whether in agreement or argument, he couldn't tell- and swallowed him down further. 

Now _this_ was much better, he had to admit, as he listened to Jason's pants and moans above him. Tim's dreamed many a time of sucking Jason off, felt his mouth water every time he caught a glimpse of Jason in those tight jeans he sometimes wore to work. He'll never admit it, but Tim may have practiced in the privacy of his own room, deepthroating a dildo and imagining it was Jason's cock in his mouth as he curled his hand around his own. He wanted it so fucking much.

So much so that the instant they reached the bedroom, shirts lost somewhere in the hallway, Tim dropped to his knees and pried those damn jeans open in record time. "Godda...." Jason was struck speechless at the first long lick up the underside of his cock and felt his knees buckle," _Fuck_ , babe..."

After a few blessed, _amazing_ minutes in where Tim finally got to indulge his curiosity, Jason managed to get him up into the bed and both their pants off. It wasn't long however before Tim licked and kissed his way down his chest (those abs would need further worship at a later time) until he was able to wrap his lips around the tip of his member and suckle delicately. 

Tim wasn't above admitting that his cock jumped when Jason's hand pressed down on the back of his head. 

The weight of Jason's cock sitting on his tongue was incredible and Tim chased it further down, pressing down and down until the tip slid to the back of his throat. Tim took a deep breath through his nose, then took him in even further. The strangled gasp from Jason's mouth sounded like it was torn straight up from his lungs, and Tim couldn't help moaning at the sound. 

The pressure, the squeeze in his throat was a heady feeling, impossible to be replicated by any toy he might've practiced with. Tim was surrounded by Jason, his senses overloaded with the taste, the smell, the feeling. Despite his determination to deepthroat him, Tim only made it halfway down before he had to pull of, gasping and leaving a trail of saliva from his lips to the tip of Jason's cock. 

Wrapping his hand around the base and stroking a few times, just to hear Jason's strangled moans, Tim licked the tip, enjoyed the salty-sweet taste on his tongue. "You're killing me, babe," Jason groaned, his cock twitching in Tim's hold," I swear to God, you're trying to ki-iiilll-!" His words tapered off into a high pitched whine when Tim dived back down and swallowed him whole. 

He set up a steady pace, bobbing up and down and listening to Jason's constant stream of moans and words. Some were almost complaints (such as the accusation that Tim was trying to kill him. Which he wasn't, not really. Tim liked him too much and wanted to keep him around for a long, long time), others were words of praise ("God, Tim, _your mouth_." "You feel so damn good, you're gonna make me come." "So good... _so fucking good_ , just like that, yeah...")

It was so much better than his fantasies.

But Tim wanted his cock in him _yesterday_ and as much as he wanted to feel Jason come down his throat (but hey, there's always next time) he wanted to be fucked more. Popping off Jason with a gasp, he sat up and reached for the lube they'd set aside. 

He had one finger in himself before Jason had the chance to catch his breath and realize what he was doing. "Whoa, hey," callused hands wrapped around his hips and tugged him forward so that Tim had to catch himself on his free arm. "I wanted to do that," Jason pouted, leaning up so he could capture his lips with his own. 

Without stopping his rhythm, Tim whined into the kiss; this angle was phenomenal, if the reach a little bit harder. Jason's hands were hot against his skin, squeezing his ass appreciatively. "Then you should've," Tim gasped against his lips when he added another finger," taken your chance when you had it."

Because right now, Tim was _this_ close to sitting on Jason's cock without preparation and just wanted to stretch himself as quick as possible. 

Jason's eyes, a thin ring of blue around diluted pupils, narrowed and reached around Tim's hips so that one hand could lay over Tim's hand half buried in his ass. Before he could realize it, Tim found Jason's much bigger hand wrapped around his own and-

-and _pushing_ his own fingers deeper into himself. "Ahh!" he cried and pitched forward, felt Jason's lips nibble at his neck. Tim's hand, the pace no longer under his control, was pulled out partially then pushed harshly back in. It was like he was being finger fucked _by_ Jason, but with his _own_ fingers. 

Tim added in a third on the next push, cried out at the sudden stretch but it _felt so good_. Underneath him, Jason groaned when he realized what he'd done. 

After what felt like too long, but probably not enough time, Tim pulled his fingers free. He sat up, winked at Jason and his slackjawed expression, and promptly sat down on his cock. 

The stretch was immediate -Jason was thicker that Tim's three fingers- and part of him regretted not prepping more. But he felt so _full_ and all that could register in Tim's mind was,' _Fucking **finally**.' _

Jason's moan was almost louder than Tim's, especially with the way he just... sank down right to the hilt on the first go. "Fuck," with a mix between a sigh and a moan, Tim closed his eyes in bliss," _So full._ " Jason hummed in agreement (' _speechless, Jason?_ '), hands squeezing Tim's hips and hopefully leaving bruises. 

Tim swiveled his hips minutely, enjoyed the deep press inside, then lifted up and sank back down. 

So worth the four month wait. 


	4. Robin Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason have found a relic from the past and a discovery that they really really really like when Tim wears their clothes.

It's sometime around when Dick's hands slide down his belly and toy with the band of the green shorts that Tim thinks he's probably bitten off more than he can chew. Eh, who is he kidding? He knew where this night was heading the instant Dick and Jason showed up in his apartment with a box and two hungry smiles. Later on he'll claim he fought a long hard battle (hah!) and that it took them hours to convince him, but they'll all know it only took ten minutes max. 

"I can't believe it actually fits him," Jason murmurs, awed, as he crowds Tim's front. His hands sweep down his sides then further on until they're stroking the soft skin of Tim's thighs. His _bare_ thighs. 

He would've had a sassy remark to Jason's comment, if Dick wasn't bound and determined to distract him with nimble fingers rubbing the front of his pants. It was _very_ distracting, and so all he has to offer was a sharp eyed look and cheeks tinted red. _'I can't believe I actually let you two talk me into this,'_ he thinks sourly. 

"Well, _almost_ fits him," Dick says with smiling blue eyes and wicked fingers. He runs his palm over Tim's half-hard cock and Jason reaps the sight of Tim's mouth dropping in a gasp. "Little tight in the pants, Tim?" Dick asks darkly. 

_'I **really** can't believe I let them talk me into this,'_ Tim thinks again, even as Jason gives into desire and tilts his chin up so he can kiss him sweetly. 

Wearing Dick's teenage Robin suit is probably some new level of depraved, but to be fair it's probably not the worst thing they've done. (Making a list of places to have sex in the Manor and _then crossing every single one off_ was probably the worst) How Dick found the old suit, from his year before becoming Nightwing, was a moot point. What mattered was in his curiosity to see if it still fit, Jason made the comment that Dick's "grown too much since your pantie days; that's more Tim's size now".

Tim had never been one for the green scaly panties, opting for actual pants and getting rid of the yellow and green. (Jason will never let it go that Tim's Robin suit looked suspiciously similar to Jason's teenage Robin suit) But when his boyfriends showed up in his apartment with the suit and some bribing kisses, he'd given into his own curiosity and tried it on. 

It all went downhill from there. 

"I have to say, I really like seeing you in _my_ suit," Dick hums as he steals Tim from Jason and tilts his head to the side so he can kiss him over his shoulder. 

Jason isn't too beat up about losing the kiss though; he just slides down to his knees. "Move yer hand, Dickie," is all the warning Tim gets before Jason's mouthing the front of his pants. Tim yelps into Dick's mouth and jolts but an arm (he can't tell whose) locks around his middle and holds him still. In his mind he's cursing the fabric barrier between Jason's mouth and his dick, but when he pulls his lips away from Dick's the sight of Jason tugging at the scaly greens with his teeth more than makes up for it. 

"You...you two..." Tim pants and doesn't even fight it when Dick holds one of his arms aloft and out of the way (don't think he doesn't realize it's so he can hold him in place) "I didn't think-" his words are interjected with a gulp when Jason succeeds in pulling the panties down with teeth alone," ...I didn't think this would get you so hot and bothered. It's not like I don't wear a suit every night."

Dick's leaving little marks on his neck where he can reach around the high-necked collar. "Yeah, but this is _our_ suit," he corrects him. 

"Our colors," Jason's mouth is back, his breath ghosting just over his flesh, not quite touching but enough that Tim can feel the heat of his lips graze ever so softly against velvet skin. 

"Our Tim," Dick takes his breath away by biting down on the side of his neck, just hard enough to leave a bruise blooming in its wake. 

" _Ours_." Then his grip tightens until Tim can hardly move; until Jason licks a long stripe up the underside of his cock and Tim gasps brokenly at the sensation. 

He isn't given much reprieve after that. Gasps and moans are forced out of him as his two lovers work in tandem to systematically drive him crazy. Jason teases him relentlessly, tongue hot and slick against his flesh but never taking him into the heat of his mouth beyond suckling the tip. 

Behind him, Dick lives up to his name as he uses his grip around Tim's middle to drag him backwards. A thigh, well muscled and firm, slides between his legs and presses up until Tim is grinding his bare flesh against it. Dick sacrifices the hold on his arm to tweak mercilessly at his nipples, pinching and rubbing through the red fabric of his old Robin suit. 

"Ah," Tim gasps with every move, wanting more but both are masters at teasing. 

But tonight it seems, neither are in the mood to draw this out, much to his relief. Jason pulls away -earning a protesting whine from Tim- but his warm hands don't stop stroking up and down his bare thighs. "Lift up, baby," he murmurs and lifts one leg up. 

Tim obliges and Jason slides his foot out of the green panties. He repeats the action with his other leg, but this one he doesn't let back down. When Tim goes to put his foot back on the ground, Jason holds him in place with a firm hand under his knee. "Nuh uh, stay right there," he quietly orders," Dick, hold him in place while I get our Robin ready."

It's a promise and a threat all rolled into one and Tim groans at the implication, even as Dick loops his arm underneath his thigh and holds it high. The difference in their heights forces Tim to lift up on his tippy toes and just like that he loses any sense of balance or leverage he might've had. 

Dick grinds against his ass once before letting Jason pull his hips away. "Such a good Robin for us," he croons in his ear, and Tim can just _sense_ the smile in his words when he squirms at their attentions. There's a small _snick!_ as Jason thumbs open the lube. 

A moment later, Tim feels his finger pressing lightly at his entrance but not pressing in. 

"Should've put you in this suit a long time ago," Dick keeps up his litany of words in his ear as his lips nibble and bite at any skin he can reach," You look so perfect, Timmy. All dressed up in our colors."

Jason slides one finger into him and Tim cries out at the intrusion. So tight! The angle and stretch is making him tighter and he can't relax like he wants to let Jason's finger open him up. Jason seems to know this, seems to have _planned_ it, as he gently pulls in and out. 

Tim whines at the glacial pace.

"Easy there, Robin," there's Dick's voice again," We can't rush in without preparing first, you know that. Robin 101." _'He doing it on purpose, the bastard,'_ Tim thinks even as he can feel his face heating up under their attentions. "You're gonna be good for us, aren't you?" Dick croons. 

"Fu-" he's panting and his breath is hitching with every press of Jason's fingers,' _Oh god, he added another one,'_ and manages to whimper out," _Yes!_ I'll be good. I'll be-" He cuts of with a choked whine when suddenly Jason leans forward and tongues the tip of his cock. 

"Once he's done stretching you, opening you for my cock, I'm gonna fuck you just like this," Dick promises darkly," Standing up. And while I'm doing that..."

"...I'm gonna suck you until you come," Jason finishes for him.

The sound Tim makes is a mix between a sob and a hiccup. Dick is an unmoving wall at his back, but the promise of what's to come lingers in Tim's mind, knowing that the powerful body holding him up is going to absolutely _wreck_ him. Even when Jason slips in a third finger and presses in deep with force, the strength of his arm pushing Tim up until his toes are scrambling at the floor, he's shivering in anticipation. 

With one last kiss to his glans, Jason pulls away - both mouth and fingers. "Shh, shh, we've got you," Dick soothes him when he whines at the sudden loss," You're being so good. Are you ready for my cock, Robin?" 

They're having fun with this, Tim can tell, calling him Robin and telling him he's being good. But damn if it doesn't make him want to drop to his knees and promise to be _their_ good Robin. He wants it. He wants it so bad and he wants Dick to fuck him fast and hard while Jason chokes on his dick and Tim's whimpering with the sheer weight of his want. 

There's some finagling as Jason helps lower Dick's pants since he can't put Tim's leg down, then two fingers dip in and pull at Tim's ass because Jason's an _ass_ , and then finally... _finally_...

"Soooo good," Dick groans in bliss as he sinks to the hilt. Tim throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open wide and panting. He feels so _big_ at this angle, filling Tim so much more than he usually does otherwise. It's a stretch, just on this side of pleasure, and he's clenching around Dick's dick, unsure if he wants to pull him in further or push him out. 

Dick gives an experimental thrust and Tim yelps at the sudden sensation. "He's so tight like this," Dick tells Jason," He's trying to squeeze me but we've got him stretched out in a way he can't even _move_." In a move of pure curiosity he hauls Tim's leg up even higher, almost into a standing split, and they both moan at the feeling. 

From below, Jason chuckles and steadies both their hips. "Means we get to move him however we want, Dickie," he says and his tongue darts out to tease him even further," So you just sit back and enjoy, Timmy-bird."

Tim's unsure if he prefers that name over Robin, but any comment he is about to make is punched out of him when Jason swallows him down to the base. "Ah, Jason!" It's heat and wet and Jason's never really had a gag reflex and when he swallows around the intrusion to his throat, Tim is seeing stars. 

Jason pushes him back out, and back onto Dick and like that they start a steady rhythm. Tim rocks forward into Jason's mouth, then pulled back onto Dick's waiting cock, and it's marvelous and fantastic and he doesn't want it to ever stop. Especially when Dick's groaning in his ear and making all these promises that once he's come inside him, Jason's gonna bend him over in half and put that Robin stamina to the test. 

_'Alright, so maybe trying on the old suit wasn't such a bad idea after all.'_


End file.
